The Prom
by mikaru zero
Summary: TO BE EDITED. BEWARE. Reposted at my fictionpress account!
1. PROM WARNING

**Warning.**

**This is strictly fictional. STRICTLY.**

**Don't you dare believe that anything is true here.**

**Wait. There are some truths here, for example: Nicka – Paolo pairing. :)) Joke lang.**

**Basta. Wag paniwalaan yung mga pinaglalagay ko dito.**

**Kung akala nyo ganito talaga yung prom sa quesci, baliw kayo.**

**Ang layo kaya. Kaya nga fanfiction eh.**

**FICTION.**

**Alam nyo kung bakit ko to nilalagay?**

**May isang tao kasi dyan na pinaniwalaan yung isa kong story.**

**Ayoko sabihin yung name. Basta yun yun. Wag ng alamin para masaya.**

**Ewan ko sayo kung di mo rin paniniwalaan yung warning na to. :P**

* * *

**Oh lookie lookie!**

**A button!**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Click**

**It**

**And **

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Reaction

3 months before the prom…

**-Normal POV-**

"Okay, to get the formula, first x must be…" said the teacher.

Nobody was really listening.

Okay, a FEW were listening; those handful of GCs in the room were busy taking down notes and listening attentively to the lecture. Most of the class was busy doing other things, such as taking a nap, staring at the board, daydreaming, eating, cramming for forgotten homework, and taking stolen pictures of those unsuspecting "MU" couples. **(AN: Ay, sino kay yan?)**

That was the normal routine. The teacher discusses, few listens, and the rest does anything they could do to stay awake all throughout the lesson. At least, that was what they thought.

Until now.

"… after that, if y varies directly as x – like this one – , then solve for.." trailed the teacher, oblivious that nobody was listening to him.

Then, he noticed that someone was at the door, calling for his attention.

"Yes, ma'am?" asked the teacher.

"Err.. yes. Sir, may I announce a few things..?" requested the other teacher.

"Sure, go ahead." Replied the math teacher.

"Okay." She said and faced the students. "I assume that all of you are bored, considering that you've had no activities or events to attend to these past months. Well, here's something that you'll surely be busy with. In 3 months, you will be practicing the dances for the upcoming prom. Each of you –"

Her statement was cut short because of the immediate cheers and uproar of the students at her mention of the word, _Prom_. The teacher can barely understand what the students are saying above this clamor.

"YES!"

"Practice daw??"

"No lessons!"

"What? Did she say _Prom_?"

"Yeah, hmm what –"

"Hey! My notes!!"

"Shut up."

"Sir may I go to the CR?"

"Let's shop for the dress na kasi."

"Ay yeah. Where na daw ba tayo magshoshop?"

"Adik."

"Please, settle down for a minute please." Said the woman from earlier. When the class fell silent, well not really silent, with all those giggling and mutterings, the teacher continued, "As I was saying, each of you will have your own partners for the prom and – "

Her statement was AGAIN lost to the immediate tumult of the students. This time though, she could clearly understand what they were saying. She can easily hear the boys saying:

"Wha – ?!"

"Uy. Anong yan."

"Partners, she said."

"Ehh."

"Can we not attend? We have to study.."

"Shut up, K********."

"Why them? Can us guys just partner with each other?"

For a second, the boys fell silent. Then they turned to the last speaker. Jans backed off slowly. Next thing he knew, he was being beat up by the other guys.

"Anyways, can we not go with no partners?!" continued the other guys.

"Yeah?"

"Come on –"

That's when the girls' voices took over the din.

"Ma'am! When shall we start?"

"Yeah, the practice??"

"Partners!"

"I think I'll go with –"

"Woah no, he's mine."

"NO, he's MINE."

"Oh shut up."

"I want a pink dress!"

"No math!"

"I want na kasi ma-learn yung dance na kasi, when na daw ba tayo mag-start?"

"The boys said they don't want partners."

The girls fell silent for a second at this statement. Then turned to the direction of the boys. The boys trembled at the glares of the girls and slowly backed away.

"What?!"

"No partners, they said?!"

"What the heck!"

"What do you mean you don't want partners?!"

"Define prom then, if there are no partners."

"What kind of prom is that?!"

"Why you insensitive little – "

"How dare you say such a thing!"

"GET THEM!!!"

And so, chaos erupted. As the boys struggled to run for their lives and head towards the exit of the room, the girls swiftly blocked the doors and barricaded themselves so that the boys will not escape their wrath. Screams and yells filled the room. The other boys from the other classes gazed in horror at the unfamiliar sight in Helium – III. Glancing back in their own rooms, the other girls also have the same look; the "Try and say you don't want partners and we'll do what the Helium – III girls did" look.

And so, while the other boys submitted to the "request" girls, the Helium – III class did not improve one bit.

Instead, things just got a whole lot WORSE.

More shrieks from the girls and more whimpers from the boys ensued. Just when things are going to get a worse than before, the teacher decided to interrupt. **(AN: KJ ung teacher.)**

"Alright, everybody QUIET! Of course the request of the boys cannot be granted. ALL of you must have partners. How are you going to practice the dance, then? Only those with valid reasons may be excused of having to have partners. Although I cannot possibly think of any excuse at all.."

At this statement, uproar exploded in the room. The girls cheered and screamed in delight & approval at her words. The boys wouldn't say anything about this though. They were too afraid for more shrieks and screeches from the girls.

"Okay, let's continue.." said the teacher. "The dance will be cotillion dancing. Cotillion is a type of patterned social dance that originated in France in the 1700s. This dance involves a series of different steps, each corresponding to a different music. Yes, a lot of songs will be used, and you will each practice the steps for each one. Also, in cotillion dancing, an exchange of partners may happen due to the formation network of the dance. I am telling you, I have danced this dance before and it is really incredibly fun!"

When the teacher finished speaking, the girls got more excited about the prom even more. Even the boys got a bit interested.

"When will practice start?" asked a girl.

"Next week, when the instructor arrives. You may experience some irregularity in your academic schedule, but the other teachers will fix it. I don't know if you will be excused during practice time or maybe the teachers will shorten the time for each period. We will announce it next week, too." replied the teacher.

The bell rang, and the teacher excused herself. When the math teacher has also left the classroom, the girls quickly engaged themselves into lengthy discussions about the prom.

The boys couldn't help but sigh at the overexcitement of the girls and just continued eating their lunch as if nothing really happened. They REALLY want to forget their terror-filled memory a while ago.

When lunch break finished, the day continued like any other day.

Well, that's what the teachers thought as they continued their lectures. What they didn't know was that the students were silently scheming for the event just 3 months away…

**AN!!!!**

La lang. Ang dami kong research dyan ah!!!! Nakakatakot ang girls no? wahahahaha.

**Oh lookie lookie!**

**A button!**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Click**

**It**

**And **

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Prom Confi Girls only!

_**ILuvTim has logged in-**_

ILuvTim : . . .

ILuvTim : they're late

_**PlasticPinkPolkadots has logged in-**_

_**Mikaru-chan has logged in-**_

Mikaru-chan : Hi!

_**NickaFonts_04 has logged in-**_

_**Denzel_4ever has logged in-**_

_**DONat_15 has logged in-**_

DONat_15 : wow blessie. You're early.

ILuvTim : of course! You know how excited I am for this!

NickaFonts_04 : that makes the two of us :D

Mikaru-chan : wow you both are really enthusiastic

Denzel_4ever : of course they are. They both have partners already :))

PlasticPinkPolkadots : Yeah. =)) tim and paolo

NickaFonts_04 : oh yeah? What about your don, nathalie? And paula what about nick?

Mikaru-chan : =)))))))

DONat_15 : what does "your" mean? I don't own him

NickaFonts_04 : :))

PlasticPinkPolkadots : what about you ck? Your partner is..?

Mikaru-chan : :)))) =))))

ILuvTim : di nga. Who??

Mikaru-chan : =)))) *toot* =))) XD

Denzel_4ever : ahaha :)) cge wag nalang

Mikaru-chan : =))))))) **(AN: wahaha.)**

_**Josh_ILY has logged in-**_

Josh_ILY : hi guys… :D

Mikaru-chan : hi maan~

Denzel_4ever : so maan. how's life?

ILuvTim : did josh say yes already? :D

Josh_ILY : haven't asked him yet ehh

PlasticPinkPolkadots : Ask him. Ask him. Ask him. Ask him. Ask him. Ask him. Ask him –

Josh_ILY : later! :))

ILuvTim : how was your date earlier?

Josh_ILY : :D

NickaFonts_04 : uyy

DONat_15 : yikee :))

Josh_ILY : haha

_**Papa_Ron has logged on-**_

_**JFC_14 has logged on-**_

JFC_14 : prom confi?

Mikaru-chan : yup =))

Papa_Ron : ooh

NickaFonts_04 : start na

ILuvTim : ok, where will we buy our dresses?

JFC_14 : how bout we look in sm?

PlasticPinkPolkadots : !!! = o = superMOLES?!

JFC_14 : no! scratch that. Erase! :))

PlasticPinkPolkadots : =))

Mikaru-chan : Nathalie

DONat_15 : what?

Mikaru-chan : provide food

DONat_15 : what?!

Mikaru-chan : ung mga beef mo!

Josh_ILY : ay oo!

ILuvTim : :)) beef girl!

DONat_15 : ganito kc un –

Mikaru-chan : yeah yeah we know

DONat_15 : :)))))

Papa_Ron : back to topic, so where?

Denzel_4ever : zara?

ILuvTim : ayaw ko dun :P

Josh_ILY : y??

ILuvTim : expensive = ____ =

Mikaru-chan : all dresses are expensive

ILuvTim : it's more expensive there

NickaFonts_04 : riiiight.. so where?

PlasticPinkPolkadots : trinoma?

DONat_15 : lets try there first

Mikaru-chan : ok

JFC_14 : sure

Papa_Ron : oh ok

NickaFonts_04 : k

Denzel_4ever : fine with me

Josh_ILY : me too

Mikaru-chan : …

Mikaru-chan : SO.. what else will we talk about?

Denzel_4ever : how about partners?

Mikaru-chan : =)))) game. So blessie. How's life with tim? :)) XD

ILuvTim : haha. Im asking him right at this moment.

Papa_Ron : ooh. Through YM?

ILuvTim : yup

Mikaru-chan : pfft! Corny nyo :))

ILuvTim : oh yeah? Then who's YOUR partner ck?

Mikaru-chan : . . .

PlasticPinkPolkadots : we're waiting..

Mikaru-chan : ewan :))

JFC_14 : wehhh.

_**Mikaru_chan is now idle**_

JFC_14 : wehhhhhhhhh

NickaFonts_04 : wehhh

Denzel_4ever : I TOLD you not to bother asking her

Josh_ILY : still unfair

ILuvTim : bading ka ck

Mikaru-chan : wahahaha

DONat_15 : I thought you were idle?

Mikaru-chan : not anymore. Wahahaha.

Mikaru-chan : so, what did tim say, blessie?

ILuvTim : …

ILuvTim : ..!

ILuvTim : he said yes! I can't believe it!!!

Mikaru-chan : more like can't believe it if he refused your request = __ =

ILuvTim : shaddup ck

Mikaru-chan : HAHA. :)) so Nathalie, how's life with don?

DONat_15 : wehh so random

NickaFonts_04 : not really. So, what's with you and don now?

DONat_15 : …

DONat_15 : badminton and cornetto :))

Papa_Ron : ayy

Papa_Ron : did you ask him already?

DONat_15 : :P im shy :))

Mikaru-chan : WHAT?! End of the world! Naging shy c Nathalie!! AHHH! Run for your lives!!!! XP

DONat_15 : shut up ck

Mikaru-chan : :P

DONat_15 : maybe ill ask him tomorrow :D

Denzel_4ever : ahh I'll ask denzel too

NickaFonts_04 : paolo immediately agreed :D

JFC_14 : really??

NickaFonts_04 : actually I think it was him who asked me :))

Josh_ILY : oohhh what did he say?

NickaFonts_04 : re-enactment :))

NickaFonts_04 : _NickaFonts_04 : paolo_

_Barberos_rule : oh hi nicka :D_

_NickaFonts_04 : about the prom_

_Barberos_rule : !_

_NickaFonts_04 : do you have a partner alrea –_

_Barberos_rule : nicka please be my partner!!! ._

_NickaFonts_04 : huh?_

_Barberos_rule : please? :x_

_NickaFonts_04 : I was about to ask you that :))_

_Barberos_rule : so..? (hopeful)_

_NickaFonts_04 : of course I will! :-x_

_Barberos_rule : yes! _

_NickaFonts_o4 : :)) you know I won't ask anyone else_

_Barberos_rule : but someone may have already asked you_

_NickaFonts_04 : huh? Like who?_

_Barberos_rule : like.. umeres.._

_NickaFonts_04 : geez. Him? I wont go with him. /:) why'd you think that?_

_Barberos_rule : well, you went out with him during gradeschool –_

_NickaFonts_04 : 8-| and we broke up during first year. Geez you know that I'll only love YOU, paolo._

_Barberos_rule : aww thanks :-x ILY_

_NickaFonts_04 : ILY mwah! _**(AN: =)) wahaha! )**_  
_

_. . ._

NickaFonts_04 : there :D

Mikaru-chan : . . .

Josh_ILY : . . .

ILuvTim : . . .

DONat_15 : . . .

PlasticPinkPolkadots : woah

Papa_Ron : . . .

JFC_14 : . . .

Denzel_4ever : hi I'm back what did I miss?

ILuvTim : look up

Denzel_4ever : what?

Denzel_4ever : WOAH

NickaFonts_04 : anyways, what happened with asking denzel, lyra? :D

Denzel_4ever : oh. Copy paste?

Mikaru-chan : hala isa pa ata to

JFC_14 : wait I'll go get popcorn

DONat_15 : I'll get some beef :))

Papa_Ron : =))

Denzel_4ever : his stat is nice :))

Mikaru-chan : the usual? :D

Denzel_4ever : yup :D Let Y be the Radius and solve for the Area

PlasticPinkPolkadots : oh! better ask nick too :)

ILuvTim : go paula

JFC_14 : back :D *crunch*

DONat_15 : me too :)) eating popcorn already?

JFC_14 : yup ;)

Denzel_4ever : _Denzel_4ever : hi denzel_

_Lyra_ImSoHot : yo _**(AN: nice greeting =]] )**

_Denzel_4ever : about the prom :D_

_Lyra_ImSoHot : yes._

_Denzel_4ever : :)) what?_

_Lyra_ImSoHot : I'll answer your question before you say it. YES._

_Denzel_4ever : aww. Ah what about those other girls?_

_Lyra_ImSoHot : what other girls?_

_Denzel_4ever : oh don't pretend you don't know. I saw your locker already full of love letters in just one day. I assume that those letters contain requests of going with you to the prom, considering that the prom announcement was said earlier today. Then, sooner or later you'll cancel on going out with me to the prom.._

_Lyra_ImSoHot : lyra.._

_Denzel_4ever : am I wrong? :(_

_Lyra_ImSoHot : no, you're right. __About the letters__. But, you're wrong on one thing. I will never trade you over some other girl. You know I love you lyra. I have always had. _

_Denzel_4ever : that's so sweet of you :" _

_Lyra_ImSoHot : :) anything for you. see you tomorrow!_

_Denzel_4ever : ok bye! :-x_

_. . ._

Denzel_4ever : did some drama :D

Mikaru-chan : . . . *speechless*

Josh_ILY : . . . *OMG*

ILuvTim : . . . *bading na ata c lyra*

DONat_15 : . . . *nahulog ung beef*

Papa_Ron : . . . *omygosh*

JFC_14 : . . . *buti nalang kumuha ako ng popcorn*

NickaFonts_04 : . . . *mas malala pala kesa saken c lyra*

Denzel_4ever : ano ba yan =))

PlasticPinkPolkadots : baaaack. what did I miss? :D

Papa_Ron : look up

PlasticPinkPolkadots : ???

PlasticPinkPolkadots : omaygad.

Josh_ILY : lyra is scary at drama

PlasticPinkPolkadots : you said it

Denzel_4ever : hey!

DONat_15 : anyways, paula? do we have to expect a more scary and dramatic conversation from you with nick?

PlasticPinkPolkadots : 8-| riiight. It's nothing special.

Mikaru-chan : *snaps out from daze of speechlessness* wehhh.

PlasticPinkPolkadots : REALLY! :D

NickaFonts_04 : oh yeah? Post it. The conversation. Here and now. /:)

PlasticPinkPolkadots : ehhhhhh = __ =

JFC_14 : bilis! Nauubos ung popcorn!!!

PlasticPinkPolkadots : 8-|

PlasticPinkPolkadots : _PlasticPinkPolkadots : nick! :((_

_DoTA_Seahorse : paula! what's the matter??? *desperate*_

_PlasticPinkPolkadots : a lot of boys are stalking me :(( :(( :(( _

_DoTA_Seahorse : what?!_

_PlasticPinkPolkadots : they want me to go to the dance with them!!! And they said they won't stop til I agree to their demands.. :((_

_DoTA_Seahorse : :) then I'll gladly come to the prom with you._

_PlasticPinkPolkadots : *sniff* really..?_

_DoTA_Seahorse : you know I'll do anything for you. :"  
_

_PlasticPinkPolkadots : wahh thank you nick! You're the best!_

_DoTa_Seahorse : I'll always be your knight in shining armor :D_

_PlasticPinkPolkadots : thanks :-x_

_DoTA_Seahorse : sure. good night. Sweet dreams!_

_PlasticPinkPolkadots : of course I will especially when you're in it :) good night to you too!_

_. . ._

PlasticPinkPolkadots : there! See? Nothing special. = __ =

Josh_ILY : woah.

ILuvTim : paula, I declare you the winner *amazed*

DONat_15 : you have the most dramatic, scary, and hair-raising conversation so far *awed*

Mikaru-chan : …! Oh. You said that dramatic convi isn't special. So that must mean there are more dramatic conversations than that that will make even marrian's hair curl!!! XP

Papa_Ron : WOAH. Yeah you're right! And nice figure of speech at the end

JFC_14 : woah adik. *ubos na rin ung popcorn. aww*

Mikaru-chan : =)))))

NickaFonts_04 : the drama queen! =))

Denzel_4ever : =))

PlasticPinkPolkadots : oh shut up :))

DONat_15 : it's already 11 pm. . .

Mikaru-chan : ah! I have to sleep now!

DONat_15 : I was about to say the same thing.

Josh_ILY : me too :)

ILuvTim : good night everyone!

_**Mikaru-chan has signed out –**_

_**DONat_15 has signed out –**_

_**Josh_ILY has signed out – **_

_**ILuvTim has signed out –**_

NickaFonts_04 : time to go to bed..

Denzel_4ever : bye everyone!

_**NickaFonts_04 has signed out –**_

_**Denzel_4ever has signed out –**_

PlasticPinkPolkadots : bye~!

_**PlasticPinkPolkadots has signed out –**_

Papa_Ron : sigh.. we don't have anyone to ask out yet..

JFC_14 : good luck to us?

Papa_Ron : I don't know :(

JFC_14 : you never know, tomorrow someone may ask us out

Papa_Ron : hope so

_**Papa_Ron has signed out –**_

_**JFC_14 has signed out –**_

==== o ====

The next day, *toot* became Lea's partner and JV asked Marrian out to the prom.

**AN : Masaya gawin tong chapter na to. :D promise. Wahahahaha!**

**Oh lookie lookie!**

**A button!**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Click**

**It**

**And **

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. The next week

The following week…

**-Normal POV- (Everyone)**

"' Attention all 3rd year students! Please come to the covered court for a special announcement. Thank You. "'

That was it.

The announcement they've all been waiting for.

Abandoning what they're doing, whether it be a crammed project/assignment or last-minute breakfast, all of them hurried to the said venue. The girls went out tittering and giggling while talking about the prom on the way to the court. The boys yakked on too; laughing and sniggering because they are going to miss first period. Although some students were grumbling about not having to attend class (yes, those annoying GC people) , the noise made by the 3rd year student body was unmistakably loud and raucous, causing some disturbance to the other year levels and earning themselves a longer time in the covered court for a lecture about discipline. At this, the boys made more noise because at the rate of this long lecture, they are also going to miss second period.

"Good morning dear students," said the principal with a very unconvincing smile that almost says "'I don't like children at all and I very much don't want to wish you a very good morning"'. "It's a pleasant Monday morning, isn't it? The weather today makes the grass look greener and the trees more alive. A good environment like this is perfect for educating young brilliant minds like yours, providing peace of mind and equanimity to us all. T'is a nice day for having enjoyable conversation as well, yet I fear that too much isn't good. Don't you agree with me?"

As she paused and let out a sweet yet nasty smile (thing of Umbridge's smile the new "teacher" in Harry Potter book 5) , the students looked at each other at rolled their eyes. Even the GC people can't handle the principal's "sweet" attitude towards them.

And the principal, sensing that the students somehow ignored her question, raised her voice slightly in a menacing way and told her audience, "I said, _DON'T YOU AGREE WITH ME?_" ( How she said it was this: think of a very plastic and backbiting person with a very sweet and convincing voice combined with Umbridge's manner of speaking but multiplied to about 10x.)

A whole minute passed. Then, the students replied in a very robotic and mechanical voice : "Yes, ma'am." Yet with much conviction and sarcastic means that the principal's mouth seemed to twitch in a disturbing manner.

"Anyhow," continued the principal as if nothing had happened, "I shall tell you a story of a very unruly and disrespectful student who was always very noisy and talkative.."

And so, the sleeping spell began.

. . .

After about an hour and a half…

"… and walla! The boy changed for the better and graduated with top honors." The principal finished her story with such an air of finality that almost half of the student body in the court stirred and woke up.

"And now… I will now make the special announcement known to you.."

At this, the sleeping students woke up with a start and everyone is now paying attention.

".. The canteen is now selling a new variety of food and goods, and is more reliable than ever before!"

The whole court was in silence after the principal's statement. Jaws dropped and some even fainted in surprise. One student though, rejoiced in this "announcement".

"YES!!! MAS MADAMING PAGKAIN!! YAHOO!!!!" yelled the student then quieted down when he realized that all of the students stared and gawked at him.

"Yes, that is a relief, right? To have our dear COOP be more dependable than ever. But no, that is not the real reason I had you come here, my dear students."

The students' ears perked up at her words; jaws had closed themselves once again and those who fainted had regained consciousness and listened intently once again to her every word.

"Earlier today," began the principal, "We had a very important visitor. She arrived well-prepared on what is to come, and is very eager to meet you all as well. Could you guess who our guest is?"

Murmurs and excited squeals vibrated throughout the court.

"Allow me to introduce to you Ms. Madeleine Faux. She will be your instructor when it comes to anything about the dances you'll do during prom."

A stunningly beautiful woman stepped onto the stage. She wore a designer's jacket, a red turtleneck top, a pair of skinny jeans, and high heels. She looked so strikingly gorgeous that everyone stared at her speechless, even the girls.

"_Bonjour_," said she with her French accent. "You may just call me Ms. Madeleine. It is my great pleasure to teach you all about the art of dancing, particularly during prom. I hope that all of us may be the best of friends."

A loud deafening cheer was the response of the students. Many applauded, and some whooped. It was plain obvious that the entire 3rd year student body liked Ms. Madeleine already.

The cheering came to a stop when Ms. Madeleine stepped from the stage and the principal resumed her place on the dais. **(AN: Halatang ayaw sa principal XD)**

"Alright, since you have already met Ms. Faux officially, you may now return to your classrooms. Other announcements will be mentioned by your advisers, and they will also entertain any your questions. Thank you."

When the students got up and turned toward their classrooms, the chatting noise had returned once again, this time about their new instructor Ms. Madeleine.

**-Normal POV- (Helium III)**

"She's so gorgeous, isn't she?" said Nicka while rummaging her lunchbox for her recess.

"You said it." said Bea while munching on some popcorn.

"Did you see her clothes? She's so fashionable!" exclaimed Marrian while eating her chicken sandwich.

"Cake~!" said Ck as she neared her chatting classmates.

"What kind is it this time?" asked Nathalie, barely containing her grin.

"Blueberry cheesecake~!" replied CK and began to eat the mini cake. "Anyways Nathalie, why are you so happy?" continued CK, although she had already guessed what the reason was, since Nathalie was grinning _that_ grin.

"I asked Don a while ago on becoming my date to the prom." said Nathalie, her grin becoming wider. "AND he promptly said yes immediately after I asked him."

"Haha," laughed CK. "Oh Nathalie, almost forget to show you something." And she turned to her chair and pulled her cellphone from her bag.

"Look at this." Grinned CK.

Nathalie started to take the phone from her but she said, "No! I'll hold the phone. You may break it after you see what I have to show you." And she grinned even wider.

Curiosity aroused even more, she looked at the screen of the phone. Then gasped. And tried to take the phone from CK's hand but failed.

"I knew you'd try and take it." Grinned Ck.

"What the hell!!" yelled Nathalie. "How did you –"

"By accident." Said CK, obviously amused by her friend's reaction. "Just living by the name of Camera girl."

"Why you! Erase! Delete! Remove! Ahhh!!"

"Beef girl."

"I don't care! ERASE!!!"

"Haha."

**(AN: If you happen to read a certain chapter from A DONAT STORY, then you can relate to this :D)**

"Anyways, good going Marrian. You got JV as your date." Grinned Paula.

"Haha. Tall, dark and handsome." Laughed Marrian.

"Still, I had never expected to be asked by *Toot!*." said Lea.

"Pssh. You're beautiful, Lea. OF COURSE he'll ask you." said Maan.

"Great. Flattery." Smiled Lea.

"Oh. Hi Maan. Didn't see you there." Said CK, still running away from Nathalie. "So, how's life with Josh?"

Maan blushed.

"He.. said yes." Said Maan.

"Then why the blush?" grinned CK.

"He…" and Maan blushed again.

"Spit it out will you." said Nathalie, tired from catching CK.

"He said he'll take me to a date immediately after the prom." Blurted Maan.

A lot of gasps, oohs and ahhs responded to her statement.

"Woah Maan."

"Good going!"

"Parang mali kung congrats ung sasabihin :D"

"Pssh. Nasira imagination ko dahil sa kanya."

"We TOLD you not to see him."

"Still!"

Laughter erupted in the room. Their other classmates stared at the group.

"Sir *toooot!* is coming!" said a random classmate.

The class immediately arranged themselves and returned to their proper seats. Then came the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Sir *toooot!*. "Anyways, here are the other announcements." And so he began to write onto the board the following:

**PROM PRACTICE!**

**Who: 3****rd**** year students**

**What: To practice the entrance and dance in the prom**

**When: MWH; 11-12 pm **** Hydro and Argon (with own partners)**

**MWH; 1-2 pm **** Helium and Krypton (with own partners)**

**MWH; 2-3 pm **** Xenon and Fluorine (with own partners)**

**MWH; 3-4 pm **** Nitrogen and Neon (with own partners)**

**TTh; 11-12 pm **** Nitrogen and Argon (with own partners)**

**TTh; 1-2 pm **** Hydro and Fluorine (with own partners)**

**TTh; 2-3 pm **** Xenon and Krypton (with own partners)**

**TTh; 3-4 pm **** Helium and Neon (with own partners)**

**Sat; 9-11 pm **** Krypton and Neon (with own partners)**

**Sat; 12-2 pm **** Hydro and Nitrogen (with own partners)**

**Sat; 2-4 pm **** Helium and Xenon (with own partners)**

**Sat; 4-6 pm **** Fluorine and Argon (with own partners)**

**Where: MTHThF **** In the Conference Hall**

** Sat **** In the Covered Court**

**Why: For you to learn what to dance during the prom (and for you to know exactly what you are going to do)**

"Okay," said Sir *toooot!*. "are there any questions regarding this announcement?:

"Sir!" said a voice.

"Yes, Blessie?"

"Is Ms. Madeleine going to be our instructor in everything?"

"Everything about the prom."

"Sir!" said another voice.

"Yes, Lyra?"

"What does 'own partners' mean?"

"Ah. You may be aware, for example, that your partner may not be from Krypton right?"

"Yes sir." Replied the class.

_Sir, wala dun si Denzel eh. _thought Lyra.

"So, only selected students from each section are going to practice in every session. So not all of you are going to practice every MWF. Some may do it every TTh. And some students will also practice only every Saturday."

"Sir, how will we know our individual schedules?" asked Nathalie.

"Ah. About that.. You must each write your name on a ¼ sheet of paper along with the name of your partner and submit it to the class president. After all have submitted, the president will write them all in a 1 whole sheet of paper and pass it to me later at 4."

"Eh? Sir when will practice start?"

"Tomorrow, Bea."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Nathalie?"

"If we are going to practice in the Conference Hall, wouldn't the tables be in the way?"

"About that, the tables are being placed in a temporary location right now, to prepare for your practice tomorrow."

"So." Said Sir *toooot!*. "Are there any more questions?"

"Sir! One last."

"Ok, Grace?"

"What about the others who have no partners yet? How will we write down the partner's name on the ¼?"

"On that matter, I forgot to mention that starting from 9 am to 4 pm, you will have no classes at all. You must use this free time to find a partner or else we may have some difficulties in preparing the schedules."

"No more questions?" asked Sir *toooot!*.

"None sir!" replied the class in chorus.

"Goodbye then." and so he left the classroom.

And, the moment Sir *toooot!* left, the class resumed their chatting and eating.

"So," said Paula while eating her hashbrown, "Let's go write our names on the ¼, shall we?"

"Sure!" said the group.

While they were writing down their and their partner's names, the others are also chatting..

…

"Hey, Grace." Said Eliza.

"What?"

"Ask Jonathan already." Said Jaymee. **(AN: Yes, I'm that evil; dinamay ko pa yung iba.)**

"What?!" said Grace, shocked and eyes widening.

"Pssh. We know you like him. Now hurry up and ask him out before that 'stalker ni Chan' asks first." Said Kat.

"Oh." Said Grace and smiled. "Then I'll ask him now." And she went out the classroom and looked for Jonathan.

…

"Where is he?" asked Xenon girl 1.

"*sigh* Give it up. He's already asked someone else." Said Xenon girl 2.

"What?! Who?" inquired Xenon girl 1.

"That girl over there. The one with the long hair." Replied Xenon girl 2.

"Aww.. Let's go ask someone else instead.." said Xenon girl 1.

"Wait! I'll go ask Jason first.." trailed Xenon girl 2.

…

"Earl! You're so slow." Said Hydro girl 1 (D*****)

"Ehhh. _Nakakahiya_." Said Earl.

"Pssh. Just ask her out already. That simple!"

"Fine." Said Earl and entered the Hydro classroom. "KG!"

At the mention of her name, KG turned towards the source of the voice.

"Oh, hi Earl!" exclaimed KG.

"Umm.. could you be my partner? To the.. prom. Please?" asked Earl rather nervously.

KG blinked her eyes.

Earl waited for some response like refusal or something..

Then, a reply came.

"Of course I will. What took you so long to ask me?" grinned KG.

Earl couldn't believe his ears. Then, he smiled and mouthed thanks to Hydro girl 1.

A grin can be seen as Hydro girl 1 accepted Earl's thank you.

…

"Bianca! Come on, go out with me. To prom." Said Johan.

"No! I DON'T want to! Besides, I already have a partner." Lied Bianca, rather irritated.

"What! Who?!" asked Johan.

"Me." Said a voice.

Both Bianca and Johan turned to the source of the voice. It came from none other than Alfie, who took and held Bianca's hand rather fondly.

"You!" said Johan angrily.

"Yeah. Me." Grinned Alfie. "Since she already has a partner, go ask someone else."

And so, Johan stomped back to his classroom angrily.

"Err.." said Bianca.

"So." Said Alfie, facing Bianca. "Care to be my REAL partner?"

"Haha!" laughed Bianca. "I was waiting for that. Good drama act."

"Haha! Thanks." Chuckled Alfie.

…

"The possibility of me being HER partner is 1 in 10000000000.." mumbled Kendricks, skulking near a certain corridor.

"So, to be or not to be her partner.. that is the question.." mumbled Kendricks more.

"Um, who are you looking for here?" asked a voice.

Kendricks looked at the speaker. He let out an inaudible gasp and his eyes widened.

It was none other than Da*a, his crush. **(AN: Censored yung name? :D)**

"Umm.. I.." murmured Kendricks.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Kendricks took a big breath. And blurted it all out.

"I was wondering if you could be my prom partner..!"

Da*a was taken aback. But smiled.

"Sure I will."

And so, Kendricks put a mental note in his head that sometimes probability isn't always right.

…

"Hey Denzel. Someone's waiting for you just outside the door.." sniggered *random classmate*.

"Huh?" said Denzel rather absentmindedly but stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hi Denzel." Said a voice.

Denzel turned to the source of the voice.

"Ah." Said Denzel. "Jewel."

"Yeah, it's me." Smiled Jewel. "So. Come to the prom with me?" and she smiled more sweetly.

Denzel smiled back. He had been expecting this. Jewel smiled more, thinking that his smile means yes.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Said Denzel a bit bluntly.

Jewel froze. Then pouted.

"Aww come on, Denzel. Cancel it then and come with me~"

"No I will not."

"Come on~ I'm obviously better than Lyra –"

At this Denzel glared at Jewel angrily and gritted his teeth.

"Don't you DARE say that again. Lyra is the only one for me and nothing that you say will ever change that!"

And so Denzel walked back angrily back to his chair, leaving Jewel near the classroom door dumbstruck.

…

"Hey, Nicka." Said a voice.

Nicka looked up from the book she was reading. It was Jason and *the Umeres person*

"Umm, could you be my partner to the prom?" both of them asked.

"Sorry, she's taken." Said another voice.

"Oh." Said *the Umeres person*

"Nice one Paolo." Said Jason, grinning.

"Hehe."

…

"Hi Troy."

Troy looked at the speaker.

"Omygosh yuck Hannah! Eww. Gross. Yuck!"

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. I'm just gonna ask you to the prom."

"With YOU?! NEVER."

"Troy." Said Nicka. "Advice ko lang sayo. Just accept her invitation or else Clarysse is gonna ask you out."

Troy looked at Clarysse's direction and his eyes widened. Clarysse just did a flying kiss at him and winked her eye. Troy felt sick.

"Ok. I'll go with you." said Trpy weakly to Hannah.

Hannah grinned.

…

"Um, Nick? Do you –?"

"Sorry, I'm going with someone else already." And he walked up towards the classroom.

_Ouch_, thought Marie. _Instant rejection._

…

(The following conversation happened in SM, specifically in a internet gaming shop. *Just thought to put it in*)

"Hey! No backers!" exclaimed an irritated Erika to her opponent on the other side of the room.

"HAHA!" laughed Binag.

~On both screens: First Blood – Magina~

"Hey!" yelled Binag.

"Payback! May MKB ako!" laughed Erika so loudly that even the civilians outside the shop could hear her. They got scared and began to walk away from the shop slowly.. (From the outside, Erika's laugh sounded like a killer enjoying himself on massacring everyone and laughing maniacally while doing it.)

"Oh yeah? Wait til I get revenge." Said Binag.

"We'll see about that!" said Erika.

About 20 minutes passed..

~On both screens: Binag123 (Magina) just ended Rika10's (Traxex) beyond GODLIKE streak for 725 gold!~

"Wah!" said Erika.

"Haha, may Vanguard at Battlefury na ko." Explained Binag.

"%#*!" cursed Erika.

"Wag ka naman magmura!" laughed Binag.

After 4 minutes (nag respawn na si Erika)

"Wahaha." Sniggered Erika.

"Huh? Hala!!"

~On both screens: Rika10 (Traxex) pawned Binag123 (Magina) for 250 gold!~

"May Butterfly na eh." Grinned Erika.

"Uy!" said Binag.

*Winasak na ni Erika yung Frozen Throne :D*

"Yes! Weak si Binag!!!" cackled Erika.

"Tsk."

(After paying and getting out of the shop..)

"Ah Erika. Almost forgot." Said Binag.

Erika noticed that the atmosphere changed and that Binag seemed tense.

"What is it?"

"Um.. Could you go to the prom with me?" asked Binag with a rather sheepish smile.

Erika stared at him. Or so it seemed to Binag.

Erika is actually lost inside her mind. She is busy asking her consciences. **(AN! Kami nila Yarra at siguro pati sina Marrian at Paula lang makakagets dito :D)**

*Inside her head..*

Angel Conscience: Erika, accept his invitation. He asked you so sincerely you know.

Devil Conscience: Pssh! You call THAT sincere?

Angel Conscience: Shut up you.

Devil Conscience: Anyways, just go with him already. We know you like him.

Erika: WHAT THE F –?!

Angel Conscience: Yeah. We know EVERYTHING since we are your consciences. If you want, we may take over you and accept his invitation..

Erika: What! You can possess my body?!

Angel Conscience: Oh, you didn't know? *laughs malevolently and maniacally*

Devil Conscience: Hey! I'm the evil one around here. You have no right to do anything bad! Even threats.

Erika: Wah! Just shut up will you?! Fine I'll accept.

Devil Conscience: What? *looks surprised* You want us to possess your body?

Erika: No! *exasperated* I'll be his partner to the prom!

Angel Conscience: Aww. Too bad, no possession.

Erika: Shut up!!

Devil Conscience: Yeah! I'M the evil one around here!!

And so, Erika returned to the real world, leaving her consciences fighting in the back of her head.

. . .

"..ka?"

Erika heard a voice.

"..rika?"

Erika saw that her surroundings are becoming more visible and clearer.

"Erika??"

Erika's head snapped up. It seems Binag was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Umm, if you don't want to, I'll ask someone else.."

"No. I'll gladly come with you."

At this, Binag smiled and both of them went home holding hands.

* * *

_**AN!**_

_**PINAKA EVIL NA KO SA CHAPTER NA TO. DI BA OBVIOUS?**_

**Oh lookie lookie!**

**A button!**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Click**

**It**

**And **

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. The Mall

The month before the prom…

**-Girls' POV-**

"Come on, hurry up!" said Blessie. "There's a REALLY good shop here!"

"Really. She's sooo psyched up." said Nathalie.

"That's because she already has Tim for her partner." said CK.

"Hey! I heard that. You said that you won't tell anyone." frowned Blessie.

"Pssh. I NEVER said that it was the truth. You just confirmed my statement just now, you know." replied CK while rolling her eyes.

"Darn you."

"Wow, it's true." said Lyra, butting in in their conversation. "Look at all those cute dresses!"

"Come on!" hollered Blessie and dragged (almost) everyone into the shop.

"Welcome." said the saleslady with an accent.

"Are you British?" asked Paula.

"Why yes, I am. Here we sell dresses shipped from Great Britain and Paris, so we present only the best there is. We assure you that all the dresses here have the highest resilience with the finest timeless design."

"Wow." said the girls in unison.

"You are high school students, am I right?"

"Yes." said Lea.

"Am I right to consider that you are looking for prom dresses?"

"Right." said Marrian.

"Well then. Right this way, please. This is our prom dress section."

Right at this moment, all of the girls present couldn't describe the awe they felt as they looked at the beautiful sight in front of them.

And so, they chattered all at the same time as they looked around the section.

"Look at ALL those dresses!"

"Oh my gosh, this is so cute!"

"Wow look at this **GORGEOUS **dress!"

"If you think THAT dress is all that, take a look at this!"

"Wow, what a lovely shade of pink!"

"Oh." said Nicka.

"What's the matter?" asked Maan.

"The pricetags." mumbled Nicka.

And so all of them looked at the price tags of the dresses they held in their arms. And gasped simultaneously.

"What the heck?!"

"This is..!"

"I could buy a lot of Ron Aves merchandise at that sum!"

"Wow what an exaggeration, Lea."

"What exaggeration? I'm telling the truth. Go to ************.com and you'll see."

"Stalker."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, this is too much! Is this really the cost of these dresses??"

"Yes." answered the saleslady. "It has always been that way, considering that everything here was imported from Great Britain and Paris after all."

"Oh.. If that's the case – "

"HEY!!!!"

All of them turned towards the voice.

"How dare you leave us alone there." Yelled CK and Nathalie.

"What do you mean? I thought I dragged everyone here." Said Blessie.

"No you didn't."

"Then where were you?"

"AT COMIC ALLEY OF COURSE!" said CK and Nathalie in unison with a tone saying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

".. Anyways, we're going now, everything is too expensive here."

"Wait." Said Nathalie and turned to the saleslady. "You look familiar.."

Then, Nathalie saw the shop company's logo on top of the shop's majestic counter and understood. She turned again and this time, nudged CK.

"Hey CK look at that." muttered Nathalie and pointed to the logo. Ck glanced at it.

"Oh." Said CK. "Pfft. Riiiiight."

"You take care of this 'kay?"

"Sure. Time to have a little talk with our dear saleslady here…"

---

"Hey! Don't leave yet!" yelled Nathalie to the leaving girls. Blessie, Lea, Marrian, Nicka, Paula, Maan and Lyra stopped walking and turned.

"What for? We can't buy anything here." Said Lyra.

"Don't worry about it…" said Nathalie mysteriously.

Blessie looked at Nathalie warily. "What are you planning? And where's CK?"

Nathalie just smiled. This jolted everyone as Nathalie continued to grin mysteriously.

---

Meanwhile…

"Hello." Said CK.

"Good Afternoon. May I help you?" asked the saleslady smoothly with her accent, as usual.

CK smiled. "Could I have all the prices of dresses here cut by 75% just for the day?"

The saleslady stared at the girl in front of her and lost her composure. "U-um.."

No one before has had the nerve to ask them of this, considering that everybody knows how prominent and prestigious the corporation owning this establishment is.

"If you think this is a problem, call the manager. I believe she will understand." said CK.

"P-please give me a minute." trailed the saleslady and dialed for the manager.

Ring…ring..

_What? Make it quick, I'm very busy. _Said a voice.

"Ma'am, please come down, there's a bit of a problem.."

The manager, sensing the loss of the usual composure of her employee, answered immediately.

_Ok, I'll be right there in 2 minutes._

Beep.

After 2 mins..

The door at the back of the counter opened and out came a sharp-looking lady in her 40s. She closed the door and walked toward the saleslady.

"What's the matter?"

"Ma'am, there's a girl requesting a discount of 75% on all dresses here.."

"What? Who dared to ask this preposterous request?!"

"I did." Said a voice.

Both women turned to see a girl nearing them, clearly irritated and annoyed.

"Ah." Said the manager, as if finally understanding everything. "I'm sorry. I take it that you want to cut the prices by 75%?"

"Yes, that's what I said earlier."

"Of course it shall be done."

The saleslady couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier."

"It's alright, just hurry up and cut the prices already."

'_She's as impatient as ever_' said the manager in her thoughts.

"Rosemarie, kindly put a sale of 75% on the dresses immediately just for the day." Said the manager.

"Y-yes ma'am." Replied the saleslady.

---

When the girl left, the manager turned and faced her employee.

"Do you know who she is?" asked the manager.

"N-no ma'am." Replied the saleslady.

"Then I'll tell you. She's…"

And as the manager whispered the answer into her ear, the saleslady gasped in shock.

----

And so…

"Nathalie!" yelled CK.

Everyone turned towards the voice.

"So. Everything's all set?" asked Nathalie as Ck neared the group.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go!"

Upon arriving at the prom dress section again, they saw the saleslady from before beaming at them as they have never seen her beam before. She was particularly beaming at a certain short-haired girl casually looking at the dresses on the left side of the section. Silently agreeing to themselves that Nathalie and CK were hiding something from them, they decided not to pursue the matter anymore in fear of discovering too much of what they should really know and making a mental note to themselves to remember the odd happenings this day.

This they finalized when they heard the saleslady speak with her usual accent but higher tone of voice, "Every dress here is cut by 75% just for the day. So please, enjoy looking around and best of luck to you in finding your preferred dress."

After the saleslady bowed and left them, Blessie, Lea, Marrian, Nicka, Paula, Maan and Lyra thought they heard CK humming and Nathalie chuckling.

---

"Just what did you do, CK?" whispered Nathalie.

"Oh, nothing much.." said CK, clearly smiling to herself. "You do your part later, 'kay."

Nathalie laughed. "Sure."

---

Meanwhile…

"Hey, the saleslady said that the prices are cut by 75% right?" asked Paula.

"Yeah, that's what she said." replied Marrian.

"Well then, if that's the case…" began Lea.

"Race you to that cute dress rack, Lyra!" said Blessie happily.

"You're on!" responded Lyra and ran.

After about 1 hour…

"Your total is P850." said the clerk in cashier 1. (Blessie handed over an exact price of P850)

"Your total is P899." said the clerk in cashier 2. (Lyra handed over P900 and told the cashier to keep the change)

**[AN: Ang ganda Lyra. May keep the change ka pang nalalaman ah.]**

"Your total is P880." said the clerk in cashier 3. (Marrian handed over P900 and got a change of P20)

"Your total is P900." said the clerk in cashier 4. (Paula handed over P1000 and got a change of P100.)

"Your total is P870." said the clerk in cashier 5. (Nicka handed over P900 and told the cashier to keep the change)

**[AN: Yan. Yan dapat. Tama si Nicka. Lyra, ito ang tamang paggamit ng keep the change. Dito, parang sinasabi mong generous ka. Pero piso?! Hay nako Lyra. Tularan mo kaya si Nicka. =))]**

"Your total is P950." said the clerk in cashier 6. (Nathalie handed her credit card. The saleslady stared at it, particularly at the surname, speechless. Nathalie smiled at her. This clerk looked at the clerk on cashier 7. It seems she has had the same difficulties before..)

"Your total is P910." said the clerk in cashier 7. It was the saleslady from before. (CK looked at the saleslady and smiled. The saleslady nodded. She knows what to do now, this time.)

"Your total is P925." said the clerk in cashier 8. (Lea handed over P950 and got a change of P25)

"Your total is PP950." said the clerk in cashier 9. (Maan handed over an exact price of P950)

After the transactions, the girls happily chatted and headed towards the food court. Ck nudged Nathalie. Nathalie nodded.

"Guys, let's eat here.." said Nathalie, pointing to a restaurant.

Blessie, Lea, Marrian, Nicka, Paula, and Lyra almost felt their eyes pop out of their sockets.** [AN: Ewwwww!]**

Nathalie had pointed to a luxurious, fancy and high-class restaurant that looks like its cheapest food is soup made from various imported and expensive ingredients with a matching costly price.

"Umm, we can't afford – " said Blessie weakly but was cut by CK.

"Just watch, Blessie."

Nathalie boldly went in through the restaurant's elegant and sophisticated foyer. The rest of the group followed. One look of the employees and manager at Nathalie and immediately they served them with utmost hospitality. And with FREE food. Maan was obviously happy about this. Still, the others weren't oblivious to the fact that they had miraculously been served FREE food at an elegant and luxurious restaurant. Lea vowed to blog about this, and felt more determined to do this when the food was served.

Steaming hot soup with an assortment of spices was placed on the table in front of them emanating off a rich and fragrant smell that's enticing them to eat the potage. The pasta was served next and all the more did the group become hungry. Then, the air was filled with a new fragrant aroma as the different dishes of chicken were served on the table. The rice was placed and the beautifully arranged seafood was served. The fish were exceptionally pungent. Finally, they placed the roast beef platters on the center, making the meals placed before more mouth-watering than ever. By the end of this service, Maan was already raving.

After almost an hour, they had almost finished everything and felt very full. Still, they welcomed the next batch. The desserts.

Tons of puddings were placed, each having a sweet-smelling aroma around it. Gelatins and Jellies were arranged skillfully in a way that will leave you asking for more. Delectable ice creams were placed in cute cups and the delicious, sweet and luscious cakes were served last. Everyone still ate, exclaiming that they have a different stomach for desserts.

After about 30 minutes, they again finished everything up, packing the leftover cakes for takeout. After saying thanks to the restaurant, the group started to leave. That is, until they (Blessie, Lea, Marrian, Nicka, Paula, Maan and Lyra) remembered the odd events that had occurred, the latest about the free food. Glancing to their right, they saw CK and Nathalie talk so casually as if everything's normal. That's when Lyra remembered at the dress shop that it all started when Nathalie pointed to a logo on top of the counter. Then she had an idea.

"I'm going to check something. Wait a bit. " said Lyra as she started to head back towards the restaurant.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." said Blessie.

"Me too." Joined Lea.

When they had arrived back at the restaurant, Lyra said to look at anything resembling a company logo. Lea spotted it above the counter.

One look at it made the three of them gasp simultaneously.

---

When they returned to the group, they acted so suspiciously that CK couldn't help but ask, "What happened? You're acting weird."

Blessie stared at CK and Nathalie hard. So did Lea and Lyra.

"We know," said Lyra, breaking the silence.

Nathalie flinched slightly, then grinned at them.

"Oh?"

"Even at the dress shop." Said Lea and glanced at CK. CK grinned mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marrian.

"We don't get it." Said Nicka.

"Yeah." Joined Paula.

"It's nothing.." said Ck, Nathalie, Lea, Blessie, Lyra mysteriously.

"…"

"Well whatever it is, who cares?" said Marrian, breaking the silence.

"I agree. We finally bought our dresses a while ago, right?" continued Nicka.

"Let's not waste this moment for shopping!" exclaimed Paula.

"Yeah!!!" yelled the girls all together, causing the other civilians to flinch and look at their direction.

* * *

**Oh lookie lookie!**

**A button!**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Click**

**It**

**And **

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
